


Tonic

by Goodknight (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Goodknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat spend the morning together, with the Texas heat and the cooking channel for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> For Adera

When Dave woke up and walked groggily into the living room, Karkat was already stretched across the cushions watching the cooking channel. His eyes were half lidded and glazed, distant, and every window in the tiny apartment was wide open so the sounds of traffic and the Texas heat filled the living room with lively static.

Dave liked waking up to Karkat, small and beautiful with hair sticking to his cheeks and lips cracked open, hot and lazy.

He manoeuvred around the island and into the kitchen, where he’d dared keep a few things he’d bought from the corner store while Bro was away doing whatever it was max rad dudes did.

“You eat?” He called, holding up a loaf of bread and his half block of cheese.

Karkat stirred, dragging himself with a huff so he could drape over the back of the couch and look at Dave. “No.” He snapped, looking boneless and goofy.

“K. Grilled cheese then.”

“Do I look like I want to eat the burnt crisp rejects of your stovetop experimentation? Do you have watermelon.” Karkat was playing with his thin lower lip, his sharp collarbone visible under the droop of his heavy turtleneck.

Dave snorted. “This isn’t a salad bar. Ain’t no fresh organic hand-picked fruity milkshakes hiding like spy kids behind the shitty swords in the fridge just waiting to bring you to the yard. We got cheese and bread. And aj.”

“Whatever, asshole. I’ll have a regular fucking sandwich like a regular person because, in case you hadn’t noticed, it’s a million degrees outside and grilled cheese is really hot! I’ll give you a second to think about that, idiot. How the hell are you not burning.”

“Idk. I’m not wearing a knitted sweater.”

“Shut up.” Karkat turned back around, flopping onto the couch cushions with a thump.

“Why don’t you just borrow something?” Dave asked, turning the stove on and setting out a plate for both of them. “My clothes are your clothes or whatever. Just dig around a bit until you find something that an old lady didn’t make for her grandkid and you’ll be on the right track to fashion week.”

Karkat groaned, dropping his arm so it smacked against the carpet. “I don’t want to get up.”

“Okay, but I’m picking you something _I_ like.”

“Whatever. Turn the fans on or I’ll use the last of my remaining energy to strangle you within an inch of your life.”

“Cool.”

Dave moved back into his bedroom, smiling to himself. Karkat showing up in the house wasn’t unusual. There wasn’t much for the other boy at home, and he usually came through the window to sit on Dave’s bed while Dave was at school or through the door when Bro was leaving to watch television. He had a key now, but there was obviously something romantic he found in sneaking up the fire escape and slipping under the blankets next to Dave early in the morning.

The floor of Dave’s bedroom was covered in clothing. He’d plastered more and more posters on the walls as he got older, moved some things around, and taken to dumping his jeans in a corner when he took them off. Peeking out from the extended pile was a sweatshirt that was definitely Karkat’s, a shirt that was Karkat’s, boxers that were Karkat’s, and socks that Dave had definitely not bought himself.

He bent down to rifle around in the section where he generally kept things that fit Karkat, so he could lend them to Karkat (and ultimately give them to Karkat) and procured a pair of black shorts, just short enough that his boyfriend would be angry about it, and brought them back into the living room to dump them on Karkat’s head.

“Pony up.” He told him over his shoulder, slipping back behind the island and tending to his food.

“Did you honestly fucking buy me shorts with rhinestones on them.”

“Living the high life, you gotta look the part.”

“You’re ridiculous and I hate you.”

“I have like the same pair.” Dave flipped his sandwich out of the pan and messily threw Karkat’s on top of it. Karkat had already wrestled off his skinny jeans and was standing with his sweater baggy around his legs, blushing, and looking angry and lethargic and entirely lovable when the blonde came into the living room.

“Holy shit okay. Change the channel, I hate Gordon Ramsay’s disgusting smarmy voice.” He laughed, breathily and almost soundless, when he noticed that Dave was really, completely honestly, wearing bejewelled white shorts with the pockets sitting below the hem against his thighs.

“Ain’t that pretty hypocritical?” Dave settled into the couch, crossing his bare legs and putting the plate down on the floor. “Hope Dora’s on.”

“We are not watching Dora the Explorer.” Karkat sighed, pulling his sweater off and replacing it with Dave’s ridiculous clothes. “Try for Mythbusters.”

“Mythbusters doesn’t start until 4:00 babe. Maybe we should watch Project Runway.” He winked atrociously and obviously, and Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Just leave it on Ramsay fucking hell.” The dark haired boy leant to pick up his cheese sandwich and bite into it ferociously before he rolled next to Dave, chewing rudely, and pulled himself up onto Dave’s chest, where he stretched out and rested his head under Dave’s chin.

“Ouch fuck. Mind your elbows, Angelina Ballerina.”

Karkat slumped and relaxed, his eyes defiant. “I’m not moving.” He grumbled, hooking his leg under Dave’s knee. “Rub my back.”

“K, you’re the boss, tiny Tim.”

“And shut up about it. I’m trying to watch Masterchef.” He breathed deeply, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed, and his hair sticking to the pink tint of his round cheeks, and fell asleep.

Dave fucking loved falling asleep to Karkat, tucked around his angles and holding the places around his ribs.


End file.
